Unconventional
by Ukawareta Okami
Summary: set after KHII..In a way represents what KH3 might be like.. though from my POV  includes OC's as well as characters from BBS and KHI and KHII.  Has been edited from orginal..minor character changes
1. Memories

**Unconventional**

Author note: this a complete rewrite of dream or a nightmare

with different couples and storyline, in short a different story

all together- please enjoy, comment and vote X (lol)

Author note cont.

The couples and characters are as follows:

Sora X Kairi (need I say more...)

Cloud X Tifa (so that's why Cloud was runing in KH2)

Leon X Airieth (because squallie doesn't get enough love)

Roxas X Namine (clone love...)

Riku X Xion (okay in a way thats Riku X Sora...)

Yuffie X ? (why spoil the surprise for the kunoichi)

Ventus X Aqua (wait..when did they get back?)

Solenceo- A heavy swordsman

Lenoxceos- Solenceo's nobody

Kiro- explained in the story later on..(damn you Ansem)

Rixok- Kiro's nobody (damn you heartless)

Ansem- will the real Ansem please stand up (please don't)

Merlin- well it does take place mostly in Radiant Garden

Cid- already spoken for

Sephiroth- because every story needs a heartless ^beep^

Xemnas- uhh...I thought he died in KH2?

Axel- okay I can accept bringing him back

Xeanhort- okay one we need a villian and two I probably misspelled his name

Author note cont.

Of the character listed if you wish for two of them to be a couple please submit a msg with the couple and if you can think of it a reason (not required howver)

Thank you for stomaching the long notation

the story starts shortly

Chapter one: Memories

Rain pours down over a lone figure, he is sitting on the edge of a tower, looking below at the ground. After some time, he removes his hood, covering his identity, black hair greets falling water, the boy closes his eyes, and tilts his head backwards, a sigh of relief comes from him. The rain washes down his face. Another figure much larger in form approaches him. The figure chuckles, his voice has a masculine tone.

"I thought you would be here..", the larger man said.

The boy didn't move, his soft voice filled the air.

"Lenoxceos..do you remember who you were..you know..when you had a heart", the boy asked.

Lenoxceos shook his head, he pulled down his hood revealing fire red hair and pale blue eyes, he sits down next to the boy, and sighs wearyly.

"Of course I do..how many times are you gonna ask that Rixok", he said to the smaller boy.

Rixok starred up into the sky his mind was blank.

A moment passed full of silence. The black haired boy broke the silence

"sorry..lot on my mind...whats the status of Organisation XIII", Rixok said.

Another sigh came from Lenxceos.

"Organisation XIII no longer exists..it would seem the keyblade master pulled it off", the red headed nobody explained.

Rixok noddded, his gaze still focused on the sky.

"where is the keyblade master at now", he asked.

Lenoxceos chuckled.

"Some place called destiny Islands...he might be visiting Radiant Garden soon", Lenoxceos said.

At that Rixok got up, holding an arm out, a mass of darkness sprouted from the ground, forming a portal. The red head nobody shrugged.

"where to", Lenoxceos asked.

Rixok grinned.

"Radiant Garden..I've got a feeling something life changing will happen there", he said, walking through the portal of darkness.

Lenoxceos rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine with me", he said, stepping through the portal as well.

/

Worlds away a spiky brunette was star gazing, an auburn haired woman sat in his lap. The woman looked up at the brunette.

"Sora how was it..traveling from world to world", she asked.

The brunette smiled.

"It was fun...I wish you were with me though...I saw so much..you would have liked it Kairi", Sora said.

The auburn woman giggled with bappiness.

"So what about this surprise you had for me", she asked.

The question startled Sora [She knows about the surprise], he thought.

"Ya..I want you to see what its like flying a gummi ship..I'll take you to Radiant Garden", Sora said revealing the surprise.

Kairi smiled, her eyes held a devious look to them, Sora caught on to this.

"Sounds like a date...Are you asking me out..I'll have to tell Riku there's a new playboy", Kairi joked.

Sora was flustered.

"K-Kairi..I-", Sora was interrupted by her.

Kairi held a finger to his lips.

"Of course I'll go", she said.

Kairi brought her face closer to Sora's, closing the gap between their lips, she stunned the keyblade master. Kairi broke the kiss and licked her lips, getting up, she grinned at him.

"Good night", She said, then ran home.

Sora was baffled, but he enjoyed it none the less. He looked up at the sky.

"Tomorrow..I'll confess to her", he said.

Author: and so that concludes chapter one, I hoped you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading.


	2. Wake up Call

Pre-Chp Author note

Due to non-consistent access to unrestricted internet Chp posts will be few and far between, however this gives me time to make a quality chp for you...or at least better quality than a chp posts every two days...my apologies-SHIKIEFREAK

Also chp's may be short but longer than a page hopefully

/

Loud snoring could be heard from the keybalde master's room. A girl with auburn hair stood behind the door, giggling to herself quietly. A girl with blonde hair appeared behind her, hands at her hips, a look of disaproval apparent on her features.

"I don't think this is a good idea", the blonde said flustered.

The other girl did not share this sentiment.

"Oh come on Namine it's just a freindly surprise", she whined.

Namine shook her head , if only she could leave.

"Kairi we should go..Sora is sleeping", she said.

"Thats why we're waking him up", Kairi cheered.

The blonde nobody groaned, then disappeared. Kairi opened sora's door, and inched slowly to his bed. The brunnetted rolled under the covers, in his mind a conversation ensued.

"Sora...GET UP", A boy with blonde hair yelled.

Sora looked at his twin, even in his mind he appeared half asleep.

"why...when I can sleep in Mr. Early bird", Sora yawned to his twin.

Roxas facepalmed, and sighed, Namine appared next to him, shaking her head in dissaproval.

"brace yourself..his personal alrm clock is here", she said pointing at Sora.

"I'll pretend not to notice", Roxas said dully.

"Mind if I join you Rox", Namine asked.

"Sure..", came Roxas's tired reply.

The two nobodies watched the keyblade maste sleep, outside Sora's mind, kairi neared her target. She flipped the covers up, and slid into the bed and crawled next to Sora. Feeling braver than usual she then crawled on top of him.

"wake uuup..Sora", she cooed.

The brunnette grumbled sleepily. Kairi smirked, inching her face closer, she placed her lips on his. Sora slowly stirred awake.

"nnnn", he mumbled.

The auburn woman giggled. The sleepy brunnette slowly opened his eyes.

"...Kairi...what..are.. you.. doing here", Sora mumbled slowly.

The princess of heart smirked.

"just waking your lazy bum up", she answered.

Sora rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wke up

"did I fall asleep on the shore again", he asked

Kairi nestled herslef closer.

"nope...do you hear the waves", she whispered into his ear.

Sora was more awake now, but the situation had not dawned on him yet.

"wait...if I'm in m room..and in my bed then..", Sora mumbled.

Kairi grinned as he figured it out.

"and you're talking to me then", Sora continued.

After a moment a red hue could be seen on the keyblade mastere's face. The auburn woman had done her job, she was now on top of a fully embarrassed Sora. In the brunette's mind two nobodies facepalmed. The blonde boy boy spoke first.

"I told him to get up...", he said dully.

The blonde girl spoke next.

"Don't worry about it Roxas.. Sora can be...", she said trying to find the right word to finish her sentence.

"dense", Roxas finished for her.

The girl nodded, outside in the real world, the situation was uncomfortable, for one person, at least. Sora was at a loss for words. He was wide awake now, but wished he could sleep. The princess of heart had other ideas, she nestled close too him and whispered into his ear.

"If you're still tired...we can sleep in..I don't mind", kairi whispered pulling herself closer.

No objections came from the keyblademaster, not that they would make a difference in the situation. A calming silence washed over the room. Sora looked over the princess of heart with a look of contempt. Although uncomfotable at first, he grew to like it, quickly, in fact. The keyblade master placed a light kiss on his sleeping partner's head, an act which was returned with her snugling even closer if such a thing was possible. After some moments the pair drifted off to sleep. Two nobodies watched the scene with semi-satisafaction.

"...well..look's like more sleeping..for them anyway", Roxas sighed.

The femal nobody smiled and inched closer to him, she wrapped her arms around him.

"...hey Roxas what do you feel about me?", she asked.

The blonde boy was taking aback by this.

"...N-Namine..W-what are you getting at", he partly stuttered.

Namine inched closer, Roxas could feel the heat from her.

The dual blade master locked eyes with the female noboy, eyes that expressed need. A red hue was visible on Namine's face.

"Roxas...", was all she said before closing the gap between their lips.

A muffled moan could be heard from the female nobody. Roxas didn't know what to think at first, he felt the same way, but as a typical teenage boy, lacked the courage to voice his emotions. In spiteof this, he went with the kiss, deepening it in fact, by wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer.

Without realising it, Namine pushed forward, making Roxas lose balance, the two fell with Namine on top. The situation didn't daunt the female nobody.

"...I-I love you Roxas", Namine confessed, continuing the kiss.

"..I muv loo too Mamunae", Roxas said, while in liplock.

Namine pulled away, a bit confused.

"I love you too Namine", Roxas said.

Namine smiled, and continued the kiss, to her surprise, Roxas was exploring her mouth with his tongue, a moan of pleasure urged itself to escape from her. She held it back, only to fight it again from, the sudden touch of roxas's hands on her back. This urge could only be fought for so long

"Roxas!", Namine moaned loudly.

/

A loud gushing of water could be heard by two hooded figures, though one was apparantly very irritataed with the situation. The larger figure spoke first.

"Rixok...must we be here?", he spoke over the falls.

The smaller figure sighed.

"Lenoxceos...I..believe we have had this coversation before..", Rixok said.

Lenoxceos grunted with disapproval.

"You know how much I hate the water..", Lenoxceos said angrily.

"When you're finished complaining.. I want you to scout around..see without being seen.. and no confrontations..understood?", Rixok said.

Lenoxceos grunted and disappeared, Rixok returned to his inner world, a feeling of dread washes over him.

"hmm...it's stronger than before..could it..be?", he said to himself.

Chapter 2-end.

So it begins...

And Roxas X Namine (Sora X kairi)


	3. Author note

Author note: Due to inconsistent time and frequent writers block my chapter posts will be few and far between (unless by some act of a greater power I get zapped with inspiration) Till then I'll continue to work on this story..hopefully chapter three will be done soon (ugh..a good Sora X Kairi scene..any ideas?) also..for those wondering..I'm trying to base this off of the game as much as possible..(If characters act some what unlike their video game counterparts..I apologize)..also I've been playing Birth by sleep..and will probably add those characters in some how...(hmm ventus X Aqua...yummy..but poor Tera...all well)..Now then...Sora how..innocent can I make him in this fic...since its rated T..I've had problems (So used to rated M..But no I will not make another smut story..I'll save that for later...

-SHIKIEFREAK


End file.
